Mew Orenji
by AnimegirlHiromi
Summary: Anju is a new Mew Mew, whose being stalked. She ran away from her old life, and moved back to her hometown,Tokyo. Anju is very intelligent and confident most times and goes to a school for smart and bright children like her, with boy genus Ryou Shirogane often call her Orenji, or Orange in English because of her hair color. Now she must stop crimes in Tokyo, with the other mews.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun rays shine brightly through the curtains of a young girl's room. An Alarm clock echo through the silent house. The autumn color hair girl shifted, and a hand outstretched towards the alarm clock. Throwing the sheets off her, she punch the alarm clock. The evil device was still in one piece, then it shatter in pieces. "Stupid alarm clock" mumbled the girl as she got out of bed not to wake up her little sister in the next room. Her light blue eyes glared at the sunlight that peering in through the curtains. She saw check her phone to see a text message from her Stalker. "Orenji, I know where you live, and don't think I don't know where your attending school" said reading the text and closed her phone. Anju sighed and sat there feeling insecure. "Ah I know I will take a walk to clear my mind" said Anju as she dashed towards the bathroom.

Anju wasn't planning to go out today, but she need something to clear her mind, something extraordinary to happen. Why can't she be like one of those super hero or magic girls from an anime? She hugged her knees, and she felt tears ran down her face. Anju sat on the soft grass laying on it, and her eyes half closed, closing them slowly.

In a Lab….

Hey Ryou someone near has some, strong red data animal DNA said Keiichiro as he turn towards Ryou who was looking at the DNA chart. "Siberian Tiger? Asked Keiichiro unsure. Let's see, the girl info". Ryou pulled out a folder out of no where, making Keiichiro sweatdrop.

Her name is,

Name last: Hayashi, First: Anju (or Orenji)

Born: Tokyo

Hair color: Orange

Eye color: Crystal Blue during the winter and fall, orange through spring or summer (also depending on the location)

What DNA animal she can infuse with: Siberian tiger

School: (Same school Ryou may be attending (Let's pretend Ryou goes to an academy)

Info: Lives near the beach with a huge house that earns a lot of sunlight, and is very over protective of her sister. Parents died, and she lives alone with her little sister who's thirteen. People call her Orenji because of how her hair and eyes in the summer remind them of the color orange. She took Gymnastics for five years. Anju has a very high IQ, and loves to bake things and cook.

"Where you got all this information?" asked Keiichiro. "I go to school with her, were in the same class said Ryou. Beside I'm one of the people who gets to call her Orenji"

Back to Anju…

The ground tremble and the wind grew stronger. Anju snapped her eyes open and saw a tree about to fall on a little girl who was stuck tangled in a jump rope, as she ran towards them a glow appear in front of her she felt something jump into her and she felt the need to run faster towards the little girl, she grabbed her and jump out of the way really high, landing with a thud. The little girl blink, and looked towards Anju." Thank you so much, missy" said the little girl as she hugged Anju, and ran to the arms of her awaiting mother. Anju's eyes soften and she smiled.

Back to the Lab….. (Dexter lol)

Ryou grinned, Anju was smiling, and she never smiled. Anju looked pretty with a smile, and it made him feel happy inside. "Good Job Orenji" said Ryou smirking to himself.


	2. Chapter 2 The Herioc Tiger, Mew Orenji!

**Hiromi: I forgot to the disclaimer for the last Chapter, I do Not, I repeat do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**.

* * *

Chapter 2 the Heroic Tiger

Anju was in the kitchen making breakfast (Toast because she's lazy today), as her little sister Ren came downstairs. Ren looked like Anju but she has pure golden hair, and her eyes only change depending on her location too. Ren sighed quietly and turn towards Anju. "Morning Onee-Chan" said Ren as she had her backpack on her back, grabbing a piece of toast and smearing peanut butter on it, she was never a fan of butter. Anju smiled and replied back. "Morning Ren-Chan" said Anju as she rested her chin on her palm. Anju waited for Ren to finish her toast before going to school. "Alright let's go" said Ren, as she ran fast. But Anju caught up in an unnatural-like speed. Ren blinked, and caught up. Anju looked back and smirked as she didn't notice she bumped into someone.

"Ow!" yelled Anju as crashed on top of someone. Anju eyes open to find those familiar Blue eyes looking up at her. "R-Ryou-Kun?!~Nyan" yelped Anju eye widened." Watch were you going, Orenji! Scolded Ryou as he got up. Ryou sighed, and Anju apologized." Sorry" said Anju bowing her head. "Yeah but please watch were you going" said Ryou. "Ryou-Kun~" sang Ren skipping down the road. Ryou smiled at Ren who glomped him and Ryou patted her soft Golden hair. "Good morning, Ren"

Anju made it to school with Ryou following along. Anju walk to her seat, and hang her school jacket over the chair, sitting down. She tap her pencil, and she looked outside the window as the beautiful cherry blossoms gently fell to the ground. Ryou who was already talking to a few fellow classmates, notice Anju loneliness. "Hey, Orenji" said Ryou startling the girl. "What Ryou?" asked Anju gentleness flow through her voice." You didn't snapped when I said Orenji earlier said Ryou worried. Are you ok?"

"….." Anju couldn't replied. All she could do was nodded. A few gun shots rang outside, as students scramble, and a crazy boy with a gun, was shooting all over the place." Anju!" yelled Ryou as he grabbed Anju's arm dragging her away from the windows that broke out of instincts, causing Anju to almost trip over some backpacks. Ryou had Anju's pendant in his hand, he dragged Anju away from the class and down an abandoned hallway." Ryou…What are we doing here?" asked Anju. "Here take this pendant, no time to explain, you need to save the school, and Ren said Ryou quickly. Close your eyes and the pendant will guide you through the rest". Anju looked outside wide eyed and saw Ren cowering in fear, as the boy with the gun came closer. Anju wasted no time and closed her eyes. She felt her body was light and she wasn't in her school uniform anymore. Her outfit is like Mew Zakuro's, but it was white, her hair was white, her eyes Orange, and fingerless gloves.

"Onee-Chan! Help!" screamed Ren as loudly as she could. Ren just realize she gave away her hiding spot. A bullet flied an inch away from her breaking a window in front of her. Anju was standing right on top of the roof, and she did a back flip off the roof, landing safely on her own two feet. She turn around to come face to face with the maniac. "I'm mew mew Orenji, Here to protect Tokyo's future~Nyan" said Anju doing a pose. "I don't care who you are but I will make sure you will die" said the boy as he pointed the gun at Anju. Anju panic and she dodged out of the way in such an in-Human speed, she trust her instincts, as she called on her weapon which was an electric guitar. "Orange Ribbon melody blast" yelled Anju as she played her guitar. The boy was wrapped in an orange, ribbon which later turn into a rope. "You will be punish for what you have did said Anju as she heard the police. I will let the cops deal with you". Anju hopped away into the school forest where Ryou was waiting. Anju transform back to normal. "Great job Orenji" said Ryou as he gave her a thumbs up. "Onee-Chan!" cried a voice. Ren was running, over to the two, breathlessly. Ren had a cotton on her cheek, which was taped in a cross like technique, Anju. "Hey have you seen, Mew Orenji I wanted to thank her" said Ren smiling. Anju looked over to Ryou and nodded. "Mew Orenji, just dashed off, but don't worry you will see her again someday" said Ryou as he patted Ren's head. Ren looked quite baffled.

* * *

**Important Info- Anju is not a Mary Sue but she has only a few Flaw she could get Nervous easily like Ichigo. Also she is a terrible Dancer worse then Ichigo I believe. Anju is just very alert and she can get carried away sometimes.**


	3. Characters introduction

**Hiromi: Well if you want to know more about Anju/Mew Orenji it would be told throughout the story and flashbacks. A new Character been added, Mew Raspberry and Mew Blackberry, also Mew Blackberry is the first boy to join the mew mews. Also now I'm doing Characters POVs now.**

* * *

Hayashi, Anju (Nickname: Orenji or Orange)

Hair color: Orange

Animal: Siberian Tiger

Eye color: Blue (Orange during the spring and summer)

Likes: Drawings, helping people, and taking nature walks, ghost stories, her job as an Idol.

Dislikes: Annoying people, Bullies, Stalkers, failing

Appearance: Long orange hair that reach her waist, crystal clear eyes, Anju is usually alert, serious, maybe playful sometimes and keeps a straight face. Anju is very bashful sometimes, and can easily creep people out.

Dislikes: Spiders, Blood (The sight or smell of Blood makes her have a split personality, she turns cold hearted).

Info: Anju parents died of a plane crash, but some people say that they saw her mother after the plane crash still believing she's still alive, her mother works as an Idol (Guesses who, yes its Zakuro) and she never got to see her father much, but in her faint memory's her father had flare orange hair with yellow highlights, and green eyes. Anju knew Ryou for a long time, because she been approach by a cat that sounds like him. She knew the age Ryou really was supposed to be, but he never aged surprisingly, because of an incident in the lab kept him from becoming an adult yet.

Mew Form: A resemblance of Mew Zakuro's outfit, except she had fingerless gloves, along with lace boots.

Regular Attacks: Ribbon Orange Melody Blast

Special Attack: Ribbon Melody burst

* * *

Hayashi Ren (English name: Lily)

Hair color: Golden

Animal: Unknown (for now)

Eye color: sea green (Turns blue depending on her location).

Likes: Dancing, Singing, Video games

Dislikes: Basic Homework, School, making people worried about her.

Appearance: Ren is as tall as Ichigo was when Ichigo was a pre-teen. Ren is an energetic thirteen year old, and her hair is down to her mid-back, she has Golden hair because her father had both blonde and orange hair. Ren wears a beanie on her head that resembles Dawn's from Pokémon without the poke ball symbol. Ren Occasionally wears reading glasses. People say Ren trys hard but not good enough.

* * *

Ikisatashi Yukari (New Character)

Hair color: Brownish reddish hair color (Almost like Ichigo's hair).

Animal: Desert bob cat

Eye color: Soft Amber eyes

Likes: the color pink or red, sleeping, Anime, Video games.

Dislikes: Ghost, Homework, school, rude people

Appearance: Yukari has her hair pin in a short high ponytail, and she wears the same bell her mom (mew Ichigo) Wears around her neck. Amber soft eyes that resemble her father's (Kish). She has pale skin, and is very playful, she looks normal because she didn't inherited her father's ears.

Info: Yukari mostly talks to her mother, and usually to her dad. Yukari is very opened-minded like her father, and care for people safety. Yukari hates ghost, and she encounter one before. She been working in the café because she was working there before Anju. She is learning to become a leader, but she is very clumsy to be one. Yukari never fights yet, because her animal data is incomplete. She has a mother-like feelings for a little talented boy she meet long ago, who grow to be her best friend, Sora. Yukari likes to run, and she has the powers of a cyniclones, but some feature of one. People also say she smells inhuman or not like a human.

Mew form: An outfit similar to mew Ichigo, but in red, she has hair accessories with raspberries on them. Her hair is longer than before.

* * *

Saito Hiroshi (Nickname: Hiro)

Hair color: Navy blue hair with brown highlights on the tip of his hair.

Eye color: Brown

Animal: Eagle

Likes: Dancing, Painting, Birds, singing (Occasionally)

Dislikes: His father, being bored, rude people

Appearance: He has his neat hair and groom, and he is always seen wearing a blue sweatshirt with khaki cargo shorts, with fingerless gloves

Info: Hiroshi is very determine, and he loves to dance to any genre of music. His mother (Mew Mint) try to force him to take ballet, but he refuse to. Hiroshi is very graceful and more of a gentleman, but he was in his older brother shadow for so long. But his mother love him so much, and she is proud to have a son who is determine. His father dislike him, because Hiroshi chose performing arts over business. He meet a girl long time ago, who persuade him to follow his dreams.

Mew Form: Black high-tops, with a black trench coat, and black cargo shorts, with black fingerless gloves, white bird wings, gold eyes, with white hair, with brown highlights on the tips of his hair still.

Special attack: Eagle counter

Attack: Blackberry poison (Makes the enemy sluggish)

**This is all the Characters for now.**


End file.
